Horny Happenings At CHERUB
by Roosters and Pussycats
Summary: Title says it all. sex involved. don't like? don't read. simple as.
1. James and Amy Collins

**Horny Happenings at CHERUB**

**A.N: The parts in italics are from the actual book, the Recruit.**

**Part 1: James and Amy Collins**

"_I should have stayed where I was" James said. "I'm not good enough for a place like this"_

_Amy put her arm around James. James was uncomfortable at first. He felt too old for a cuddle, but Amy was nice. _

Suddenly though, James could feel his penis growing from inside his swimming trunks. James had a fairly big penis for a boy of 12 – roughly 5 inches. He tried to pull away so Amy wouldn't feel it, but Amy was quite content to just stay where she was. He felt it hit her thigh. So did Amy.

"What's that James?" she said, genuinely confused until she looked down at his trunks. Her mouth then formed a shocked 'o' shape.

"Wow James, I didn't realise I made you feel like that…" she said, before starting to form a grin.

"No I… er… It's got a mind of its own at times." James stuttered.

"Don't worry James, I'm really honoured and flattered." Her face started to light up, like she had an idea… "Actually James, come with me" She put one hand in his, the other she gripped his penis and led him to the changing rooms.

"Have you ever seen a real women's body James?" Amy asked, before starting to unlace her striped swimming bra. "No…no..no…" James said, in shock from what was happening. Amy chucked her bra on the floor below her. She had nicely-rounded boobs, around about 32DD with cute little erect nipples.

"I'll only take my bottoms off if you do" Amy winked.

James did as he was told and removed his trunks. He had just started to hit puberty so his dick had bushy areas here and there, while others were barely touched. His penis stood to attention.

"Wow" Amy gasped. "That's much bigger than I expected James, I'm impressed. Well here you go then." She swiftly removed the remaining item of clothing restricting James from a full view. This time it was James' turn to mutter 'wow'. Amy had a tight pussy, with light dustings of blond hair.

In synchronisation they both asked "Can I touch it?" and they both nodded.

Amy started first. She lowered her body down so her head was face-to-face with his dick. She wasn't entirely sure what to do so she tentatively gripped his dick in her hands. James let out a low moan. Amy felt more confident and started to pump his penis up and down while making sure her tits bounced and hit his dick on the way down. James suddenly cummed his biggest load ever over Amy's face. Amy grinned before splurping it all up – including the remainder on his dick.

James was starting to take control now "Get on that bench" he exclaimed at Amy, who did as she was told and spread her legs wide out so James could get started. James came down on Amy like a ton of bricks. He started licking her out ferociously and furiously. Amy couldn't keep up with his pace and soon ejaculated in his mouth, James lapped it all up, who felt like a veteran at this despite this was his first time at anything remotely like this. He positioned himself at her vaginal entrance, ready to enter but Amy's cries cut him short.

"No James, I don't want to get pregnant, anything else. Anything." She moaned

James had an idea. He quickly rolled Amy onto her front, and had her on her hands and knees with her lush arse wide open. He quickly shoved his erect dick inside her arse before she had a chance to say anything. Amy moaned in pleasure and pain, experiencing anal for the first time – she decided she liked it. While pumping James reached forward and began to fondle Amy's breasts, Amy moaned in even more pleasure and soon they both came before James pulled out and they both slumped on the bench, knackered from their 'sexperience'.

"That was much better than swimming" James concluded.

**A.N: review guys? Much appreciated. I've already got the next part in my head. James and Nicole. Any pairings you guys want to see in the future?**


	2. James and Kerry - Basic Training

**Horny Happenings at CHERUB**

**Part 2: James and Kerry **

**A.N: Set at the time in Basic Training when they have to survive that night on Christmas Day…**

"it's so cold" moaned Kerry, rubbing her hands together to try and establish some warmth in her frozen body.

"Well I do have one idea…" James said, winking.

Kerry was unsure at first to what James meant – until he winked, her eyes lit up in realisation and anticipation.

"Sure, why not? It'll hopefully keep us warm" Kerry didn't know where it had come from. She just felt so horny, and hopefully James would satisfy her needs.

"So…. How shall we start?" James said curiously with a hint of apprehension.

"How about like this" Kerry said, before swiftly pulling down James' trousers and seeing his erect penis for the first time. It was much bigger than she had expected – around 5/6 inches. Kerry gulped suddenly aware she had to deal with _that. _

"oh, wow it's so big!" exclaimed Kerry

"Suck it then? Please?" James asked, moaning.

"Don't you want to see any of me first?" Kerry asked teasingly

Kerry then proceeded to take off her sweaty basic training top and then her combat army boots, leaving her in just a white bra and knickers. Kerry had a very small chest, but there still was something there and her erect nipples were such a turn on to James. She quickly bent down so her mouth was level with James' penis and enclosed it over her and quickly sucking it up and down. James moaned in pleasure and all too soon deposited his load in Kerry's mouth, which she gagged on but managed to swallow it all.

"Come on, let's just do it before we both freeze to death" Kerry said, shivering.

Kerry took off her bra while James removed all of his clothes and removed Kerry's one item of clothing left. Her knickers. Kerry hadn't been able to shave while doing basic training so her pussy was covered with curly black hairs. This only turned James on more, and lined up his member at Kerry's virgin entrance, ready to penetrate her.

"Just do it!" Kerry exclaimed

With that, James shoved it inside of her – causing both of them to moan, although Kerry's was more of a painful moan. Gradually Kerry got used to the feeling of a big and hard penis inside her vulnerably vagina and started to enjoy it. James pumped and pumped, and soon Kerry was thrusting her hips back in time to meet his erection, faster and faster they got until…

"ohh shit!" cried James, as he ejaculated inside Kerry.

**A/N: Sorry about it being short, but i ran out of inspiration... but i've got a few pairings in my mind, how do these sound:**

**James and Johanna, James and Lauren, James and Bethany, James and Nicole and a few 3some's here and there...**


	3. James and Nicole

**Horny Happenings at CHERUB**

**Part 3: James and Nicole**

_James laughed. He leaned in and pecked Nicole on the cheek. _

"_Is that all you've got?" Nicole asked._

The next time James went in, Nicole met him halfway and a full-blown snog fest began. Tongues clashed as they both fought for domination, as this happened James started to grind his 5 and a half inch erection on Nicole. Nicole liked what she was feeling and broke away from the kiss, grabbed James' hand and planted it on her breast.

"What size are your breasts?" asked James

"32DD, you like?"

"I love" James smile.

"Come on, let's go up to my room, I wanna feel that big boy for real!" Nicole smirked seductively and led James up the stairs. Nicole entered first, James turned around to lock the door from any unwanted intruders, by the time he had turned back Nicole was in a matching lacy black bra and knickers. She motioned for James to strip, he did. All too quickly James was fully naked with his erect penis out. Nicole was shocked, she'd expected it big but not THAT big. She was horny, nervous and excited all at the same time. She got on her knees so her mouth was level with James' dick, unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor before attempting to engulf it all. She only managed 3 inches before gagging, however her hand covered the other 2 and a half inches. Her saliva from her mouth made James' dick glisten but made it easier for Nicole to suck. James moaned and moaned Nicole's name, before without warning shooting his seed into Nicole's mouth. Nicole was shocked to say the least, but slurped it all up.

Now it was James' turn. Nicole jumped up onto the bed and spread her legs wide, ready for James' mouth. James lowered his face towards Nicole's vagina. Like a snake he dipped his mouth into her pussy lips and delved deeper, while Nicole moaned louder. He gradually increased the pace, but Nicole still wouldn't come, even after 10 minutes of intense licking, pleasure and god-knows-what-else, Nicole still hadn't. James' tongue was knackered, it desperately needed a break. Luckily he had an idea.

"Nicole, ever heard of a tit-wank?" James asked.

"No, w…" Nicole didn't finish her sentence before James had shoved his dick in between Nicole's huge breasts. Nicole's saliva from her mouth made it easy for James to slide in-between Nicole's breasts. Nicole was actually enjoying this sexual act, and lowered her hands down to in-between her thighs, James noticed this.

"Here, let me" James said with a wink.

Nicole withdrew her hand and allowed James' to enter. He easily slid two fingers in, because of their earlier adventure and went at it hammer and tong. Soon Nicole was thrusting her hips back in motion to meet James' fingers halfway. Then Nicole felt an urge inside of her…

"James!" she screamed. But it was too late.

All that pleasure and pressure and been building up into one massive orgasm and Nicole's vagina squirted tons of cum all over James' hand.

**A/N: Sorry about the late post...**


	4. Lauren and Bethany

**Horny Happenings at CHERUB**

**Part 4: Lauren and Bethany**

**A/N: After they pass Basic Training, a few days after, before Maximum Security mission**

Lauren was sat alone in her room partially packed in preparation for her mission to the States. She heard a knock on the door, she wasn't entirely sure who it could be; James, Bethany or even John Jones checking she didn't want to pull out at the last minute. She opened up and it was Bethany. Lauren smiled. Lauren let her in and closed the door.

"So, you looking forward to your first mission?" asked Bethany

"oh hell yes, can't wait. Nervous but excited, you know?" Lauren replied

It was only then that both girls realised Lauren was only in bra and knickers, having being prepared to take a shower. The bra was lacy black, while her knickers were some Bethany had gotten her as a joke, saying 'kiss me' and then an arrow pointing downwards.

"Have they grown?" Bethany asked

"Nah, but they feel bigger, still a B. Yours are huge, how are you a C already?"

"I dunno, but Pete Williams certainly liked em! And his dick is huge! He said it was 7 inches, but I didn't believe him so he showed me and I ended up tossing him off and him feeling my boobs!"

The girls always were honest with each other. Anything and everything was a possible topic.

"Oh my god, really what was it like?

"Amazing, he made me feel so good, my fanny tingled, and I made him cum on my hand! There was so much of it."

"Sometimes I just wish guys would throw their dicks at me" Lauren said thoughtfully with a hint of sadness creeping in

"hey, don't worry about it! You'll get the guys soon enough!" Bethany cheerfully replied

"So, anyway you said you tingled, how did that work? Lauren asked

"Well, he was massaging my boobs, and I felt really good. Then my fanny started tingling, it was quite ticklish but really good."

"Where did you tingle?"

"Here." And with that Bethany pointed her finger towards where she tingled, but on Lauren's body. She didn't mean to, but Bethany ended up poking Lauren's underwear. She felt a slight dampness. _Oh my god, is Lauren turned on by the thought of me handling a dick or tingling?_

"It appears you're slightly wet." Bethany noted, winking

"Yeah, everytime when I get slightly turned on or I think of something dirty, my fanny goes moist"

"Here, let me help with that" Bethany said, before yanking Lauren's knickers down, exposing her newly-shaven vagina. Lauren had only started shaving a couple of weeks ago, but was getting used to it. Bethany thought it looked beautiful. She then planted a big kiss slightly inbetween her pussy lips. Lauren thought she was in heaven. Bethany didn't know what had made her decide to do it, but she had. And now she wanted to take it further. In one swift action she had removed her skirt and knickers, exposing her also shaven vagina.

"Your turn"

Lauren didn't need a second invitation. She pushed Bethany onto the bed, and made her spread her legs. She had no idea what to do, so she let Bethany guide her. Slowly, she entered a finger into Bethany's sweet little 11-year old vagina, Bethany groaned as feelings of shock, pain and pleasure came over her. Lauren started the motion of fingering Bethany, while using her other hand to feel her breasts. Bethany let out moans as she got used to having something inside her vagina, Lauren's pace got faster and fatser, until suddenly and without warning she placed a second finger inside. Bethany screamed.

"What's the matter?" Lauren asked, worried.

"Nothing, just not used, I feel so tight. Don't worry. Continue, I feel so good." Bethany replied, with a slight grimace.

Lauren inserted the two fingers back in, again picking up the pace. Bethany got used to two fingers and soon was thrusting her hips back to meet Lauren's fingers. Suddenly Bethany felt something stirring inside of her, and within seconds she'd released her first ever orgasm.


	5. Help

Right guys, pairings needed.. help!

a few people have asked for a threesome, who would be in that 3some?

much appreciated, cheers


	6. James, Lauren and Bethany

Horny Happenings at CHERUB

Part 5: James, Lauren and Bethany

"Oh god, James pump it in faster!" Bethany Parker moaned as James began to thrust his 6 inch erection in and out of her vagina. James did as he was told, and picked up his pace, Bethany was in pure heaven. James' dick was heaven. It had to have been sculpted by angels, it was perfect. Just right for Bethany.

Bethany's boobs went up and down as James fucked her like a rag doll, her double D's bouncing up and down. This turned James on and soon he cummed all inside Bethany. It was at that moment Lauren walked in to ask Bethany about some Geography homework.

"Hey Beth, woah! WHAT THE FUCK!" she ended her originally calm start to a shout.

James pulled out instantly, his cum dripping onto Bethany's floor. He was still fully six-inches hard and he could see Lauren in slight shock as she took in his size.

"Erm.. I'll come back later?" Lauren asked, but Bethany stopped her

"No, Lauren stay. It's the best feeling ever. Come on and join in?

Lauren thought for a few seconds, on one hand it was her brother, on the other hand she hated the fact Bethany got all the guys (Lauren had never been past a few snogs) and was determined to find out what she was missing out on. So she closed the door, and walked towards the two and took off her top.

James thought his sister had quite a pair, but still no way near as good as Bethany's. Jesus, they were huge.

"wow Lauren, your brother is huge!" Bethany exclaimed

"I know, how did you fit him all?" Lauren replied

"I'll show you" Bethany winked

Lauren proceeded to take off the rest of her clothes; bra, shoes, socks, trousers and finally underwear. She joined James and Bethany in being naked. Lauren decided to lie on the bed, and spread her legs.

"Oh no, I'm teaching you how to suck a big cock like James'. Come on, up you get." Bethany requested

Lauren bent down, so her face was directly opposite James' six inch erection.

"Okay, just do what you feel. So I know what I have to work with." Bethany said

Lauren had no idea what to do. But she had seen a couple of pornos here and there and decided to follow suit.

Lauren started by teasing James, cupping his balls and a gentle lick here and there. Then she got started. Licking his shaft up and down with a nice and steady rhythm, however she could only manage 4 inches. Lauren decided to pick up the pace. She went faster and faster, using her hand to cover the other 2 inches her mouth couldn't. She could feel James' balls slapping against her chin, she loved this feeling and went faster.

James loved the feeling of getting his cock sucked, the fact that it was from his sister turned him on even more, he needed to see how much he could fit inside her vagina.

He gently prised Lauren's bobbing head away from his moist dick, even though he could see she didn't want to and led her to the bed, before spreading her legs.

Bethany gave some last minute advice "Lauren, its gonna hurt like hell, but once you get past it, you'll fucking love it"

Lauren nodded, then motioned for James to start.

James lined up at his sister's entrance and prepared himself for the tightness he would meet. He slowly started to push his dick inside Lauren, but was met with firm resistance and Lauren grimacing.

"Go on, just get it inside" Lauren half moaned

James followed her instructions and with one gigantic thrust, his rock hard dick had penetrated his sister's vaginal walls, leaving Lauren in real pain. He let Lauren get used to the feeling, before she said he could continue. James gradually entered Lauren, inch by inch. 3, 4, 5 until he managed to fit his whole 6 inch dick inside of her.

James couldn't believe his virgin sister had managed to fit his whole dick inside her, he slowly started to thrust his dick in and out of Lauren, who was starting to get used to feeling 'full'. Eventually Lauren started to meet James' thrusting halfway. This continued for a couple of minutes until they both heard an almighty moan. They looked over at Bethany who had two fingers inside her vagina covered in her cum. James and Lauren giggled, before realising they both wanted some sexual pleasure and upped the pace. Faster and harder they went, until it felt like the whole room was shaking. James could feel himself about to go, he couldn't believe he was gonna blow his load inside his sister, but in a strange way he couldn't wait. A few thrusts later, James deposited his seed all inside Lauren. The feeling of James' hot and sticky cum was too much for Lauren and she orgasmed and came as well.

The three were speechless to say the least.


End file.
